Act 20.4: Haros Justice Army
Chapter Navigation Missions Normal= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Reminiscence Description "Never forgot you... Even for a moment!" Dialogue Hyde: We have no other choice... Hyde: But a poor village like this. Hyde: I'm worried I might get their poorness and laziness on me. Ley: You discriminate a lot as a Haros. Hyde: It's not just Haros here. Hyde: There might be more soul slaves that ran away from the city. Rufus: Since a lot of them are fugitives... Rufus: We don't ask each other's identities. Rufus: If you keep this in mind, there would be no problem. ???: I-I'm okay! People from the Wilderness: You are not okay. Listen to me. People from the Wilderness: This is not a safe place for a person like you to walk around by yourself. People from the Wilderness: So we want to go with you. Hwarin: I have a servant that came with me. Hwarin: It's okay. People from the Wilderness: One servant won't be enough. People from the Wilderness: We are all worried for you! Ronan: Stop. People from the Wilderness: What? Mind your own business! Ronan: She doesn't like it. Ronan: I can't watch this. People from the Wilderness: Hey. ---- Hwarin: Thank you for helping me. Hyde: Of course we have to help a noble. Hyde: But what are you doing in the border? Hwarin: Oh, I'm looking for someone. ???: Miss! ???: I thought you disappeared. Ronan: Y-You...! Ronan: Harpe... It's me! Ronan! Harpe: Ronan? Elesis: Harpe? Harpe Noir? Hwarin: Do you know him? Harpe: I don't know him. Harpe: It's a familiar face and a familiar name... Hwarin: You don't remember him, but you think you know him? ---- Hwarin: Wow. I've never seen people that's alive. Hwarin: And people that my servant knows. Lime: It's a miracle that couldn't have happened without the grace from the goddess! Lime: It must be they have a really close relationship! Kyle: Is he part of Grand Chase too? Elesis: Harpe Noir is a member of the Erudon family's intelligence unit. Elesis: He was Ronan's guard Elesis: and Ronan's greatest companion. Kyle: They must've been really close. Kyle: I've never seen Ronan talk so casually to a person. Elesis: That's right. They were really close. Elesis: Harpe sacrificed himself for Ronan. Elesis: And Ronan jumped on the underworld train to find Harpe. Kyle: That's what happened. ---- Harpe: I'm sorry. Harpe: I think you guys know me, Harpe: but I don't remember you. Harpe: To be honest, I don't. Ronan: ...... Ronan: I'm sorry. I just thought about myself. Harpe: It doesn't matter who I served, Harpe: or who I was close with. Harpe: I serve my miss now. Hwarin: You don't have to talk so politely. Hwarin: It's a miraculous encounter from a strong relationship. Ronan: This might sound a little strange... but Ronan: Please take care of Harpe. Hwarin: No. I'm always receiving help from him. Hwarin: Oh, I didn't introduce myself. Hwarin: I am... Hwarin: My name is Hwarin. Hyde: Your Majesty! Hwarin: Oh? Hyde: Your highness! My name is Hyde. Hyde: I can't believe I get to see Your Highness... Ryan: What are you doing? Ley: Yeah. She looks too young to be a noble. Hyde: Stop being so rude! Hyde: She rules the underworld. Hyde: She is the Queen of the underworld! ---- Ronan: I'm sorry for being so disrespectful... Your Highness. Hwarin: No. You weren't being disrespectful... Hwarin: But how did you know I was the Queen from just hearing my name? Hyde: I, Hyde, is underworld train's stewardess and a citizen of the city. Hyde: How can I not know your name? Hwarin: Oh. I see. Elesis: Your Highness, actually... Elesis: We came to the underworld to tell you something. Hwarin: You have something to say to me? Elesis: Yes, actually... ---- Hwarin: I see... Hwarin: The Demon God really wants underworld. Elesis: You can't let him do that. Elesis: You should be prepared for the invasion. Ley: You might be able to receive help from Demon's Alliance army. Veigas: You aren't Dio. Who gives you the right to say that? Veigas: I am the chief of Hardliners, Veigas. Veigas: If you're interested, talk to me. Hwarin: Thank you for the offer, but... Hwarin: I don't have any power to decide. Veigas: What do you mean? Aren't you the Queen? Veigas: You can just kill everyone who doesn't listen to you. Ley: You make me speechless. Hwarin: The First Lord has all the authority. Hwarin: I'm just a puppet. I just sit there... Veigas: Did the Queen's authority fall to that extent? Veigas: Isn't absolute kingdom a symbol of the underworld? Hwarin: That's all in the old days. Veigas: If previous kings know about this, they might wake up from their graves. Ronan: Then why are you in the border? Hwarin: I'm looking for people who might give me power. Hwarin: The 『Haros Justice Army』. Rufus: Hmm... Hyde: Aren't they a group of thieves who stole things behind the back? Hwarin: That's what Heitaros' army said. Hwarin: To get rid of them. Hwarin: Haros Justice Army fights for the underworld. Lire: Are you saying that they're here? Hwarin: Yes, that's what I heard... Hwarin: But it's not easy to meet them. Elesis: If Haros Army can help you, we will help you find them. Hwarin: Really? Thank you. Hwarin: Just thinking about it makes me feel better. Sieghart: Then we will look inside the cliff... Sieghart: Your Highness and Harpe can look at the other side. Elesis: Alright. Let's get some information and meet here again. Haros Justice Army Description "Instead of the spy. Hire people and search the area!" Dialogue Jin: Something's weird... Jin: I think they're on guard more whenever I ask questions about the army. Jin: Lass? What are you looking at? Lass: I think they want something from us... People from the Wilderness: Have you guys been asking questions about Haros Justice Army? Amy: The atmosphere is... Jin: Should we run away? Lass: Too late. Sieghart: We will be able to communicate with them if we fight a little. ---- Underworld Healing Castle: A crash occurred during the search. Underworld Healing Castle: Leave the fight to the ones we hired and leave. Underworld Healing Castle: Retreat! Everyone retreat! Jin: Those people that are running away... Are they soul soldiers? Lass: Yes. They seem like it. Lass: I don't know why they're in the border. Amy: Underworld soldiers appearing in a village where Her Highness is... Amy: It feels weird. Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story